1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of present disclosure generally relate to a display apparatus, a method for controlling the display apparatus, and a remote controller. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus controlled by an external remote controller, a method for controlling the display apparatus, and a remote controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a device for receiving a user's input to a display device (hereafter, referred to as a user input device) may include an optical mouse, a touch panel, a motion sensor, and the like. In particular, the user input device is becoming intelligent and enhanced to improve the user's convenience.
Meanwhile, TVs and monitors are advancing to multi-function smart display devices including Internet capability. Particularly, a 3D display device is invigorated and corresponding contents or Graphical User Interface (GUI) is demanded.
However, while the display devices, such as a TV or a monitor, become large, smart, multi-functional, and three-dimensional, the user input device lacks the capability to catch up with the user input environment of the display device.
To address such a situation, a touch panel and a motion sensing remote controller are used. Disadvantageously, the user needs to get close to the large screen to use the touch panel and hold the remote controller in a hand to use the motion sensing remote controller.